1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for locking a closure with a housing, particularly of a laboratory centrifuge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laboratory centrifuges require to be safely locked when in operation in order to avert dangers of accident caused by a contact with the rotor rotating at a high speed or with content which is centrifuged out. A safe device for locking a closure with a housing is also necessary in many other devices. For example, it can be used with the front flap of a washing machine or the trunk lid of a motor vehicle.
From EP 0 952 385 A2, a safety lock for s has been known, particularly for centrifuges, wherein at least one holder element is passed through the lid underside and is releasably secured within the housing.
The holder element having a hook shape can be pivoted by a strip handle that it partly positively grips around a closing bolt within the housing. When the lid is in a closed condition, a locking pin positively engages a notched pawl of the holder element as long as the rotor rotates. The locking pin is moved into or out of the notched pawl by an actuating element which is driven by the device control in dependence on the working order. Actuating the holder element manually involves an expenditure of force and, moreover, the holder element permanently projects from the lid underside.
Furthermore, EP 0 154 983 A2 discloses a device to keep the door of a centrifuge wherein several hydraulic or pneumatic hook elements which are adapted to be moved into a locking position and an opening position, are mounted on the centrifuge housing and when in the locking position, engage receiver elements which are mounted on the door which is to be kept closed. The receiver elements also are of a hook shape and permanently project beyond the lid underside. The movable hook-shaped elements are pivotally supported on an axle fixed to the housing and project beyond the outer housing edge even if the door is opened.
Generally, manually operable locking devices for lids or other closures require a relative large expenditure of forces in closing and sealing the lid. The known locking devices will close only if the lid is kept in a closing position where a sealing element, which possibly exists requires to be elastically squeezed. Moreover, the known locking devices have hooks or eyelets protruding beyond the housing or the lid, which impede their use or may cause accidents.
Accordingly, it is the object of the invention to provide a device for locking a closure with a housing, particularly designed as a lid locking device of laboratory centrifuges, which exhibits an increased operational comfort and has no locking elements which project beyond lids or housings.